the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 5: The Final Battle
The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 5: The Final Battle is the fifth half and the final episode, in the tenth season. Summery Last time, our heroes had to rescue Yuna from the villains, and then they begin to battle the massive army of dragons and Orcs. Some of them even engage some of the villains in lightsaber duels. And they manage to destroy the army of Orcs. But now our heroes most battle the army and defeat all the villains, and Blythe Baxter even gets help from Rexy, Blue and her pack, along with a huge army of raptors. And they found a way to destroy Bowser, by destroying his necklace in the Equestria Volcano Lava. Plot Battling the huge army Our heroes are battling the massive army with guns shooting here and lightsabers clashing there. And Dragons firing fire blasts everywhere. But here's still more in coming. Blythe rallies the dinosaurs As the battle rages on, Blythe realizes they need more help, so she races to a forest as the pets follow behind. And they see Rexy, Blue, the pack, and the other dinos. Blythe then steps forward and tells the dinosaurs about the battle and that they need their help. But then the Carnotaurs appeared, and revealed they want to help. Blythe and the pets hop on the back of the raptors and and they race back for the town. Back to the battle The battle rages on, as guns and blasters fire, Lightsabers clash, and dragons fire, but the army is coming in, then Blythe, the pets and all the Dinosaurs race in and with the Dinosaurs' help, they destroy the peak of the dragon army. Villain death rounds 1 Then, our heroes go to face some of the villains. And Yuna confronts the Nightmare Family first. And duels with them. (using both her lightsaber and Lunar Saber). The Nightmare Family tries hard, but Yuna is proving to be a quite the challenge. But Snowdrop, Moon Starlight, and Connie help her and their dragons help as well. Soon the four were able to defeat them for good now. Then Skyla confronts the rest of the Changling family and duels Chrysalis. Their sabers clash at different angles till Skyla comes to an edge! And then Cadance flies in! She then clashes her saber against Chrysalis'. Then they both duel Chrysalis and Shining Armor and the other daughters of the 2 arrive. Shining Armor helps duel Chrysalis and then he kills Discord. Chrysalis almost kills Cadance but Skyla cuts off her arm and then drives her saber into her chest. And is killed. While Discalis is so shocked he falls over the edge and falls to his doom. Then Nyx confronts Trixie (equine) after revenge and then they draw their sabers and duel. Trixie is gaining an upper hand. However, Mushu hops on her and starts tugging her mane, which distracts her so much, that she steps into a beartrap that was hidden underneath some leaves, Nyx then heads for Eclipse, but Trixie her magic starts to pull her in, (but Nyx manages to grab her rifle) as Trixie pulls Nyx closer and closer, Nyx loads the grenade launcher on her rifle and just when Trixie's about to stab her with her saber, when Nyx fires at her chest! Trixie then falls to the ground, dead. But then Sunset appears and heads to Twilight (equine and Human) and has her lightsaber and gun. Both Twilights draw their own weapons and they all dueled. And soon, Sunset Shimmer transforms to her demon mode! She begins firing magic, at the 2 they jump side to side avoiding each one but then she has them cornered, but before she can give the fatal blow, Percy jumps in and punches Sunset then the stomach. He then draws his energy axe and Trainsbots lightsaber. As Sunset draws her own lightsaber (which has grown during her transformation). The 2 then dueled and then Percy cuts her lightsaber in half leaving only one end and they continue dueling and then Percy drives his saber in her chest and then decapitates her with his Energy ax, killing her. Destroying the massive dragon army After that, the massive dragon army continues closing in, so then our heroes hop on their own dragons and take to the skies, and while flying around they begin to take down the remaining army and even have a small fraction of the dragons from the army join their side. Villain deaths round 2 But while in the skies, the Crusaders see a hail of bullets whizz by them, and then it shows the rich brats! They fly behind them firing their submachine guns at them. The Crusaders then fly all around the city as the brats pursue them, and soon they fly above the 2 brats and then Button shoots down their flying crafts and kills Cashmere and Velvet. They down land and draw their lightsabers and duel. Blythe and the pets then jump in and they join in and attack the Biskits. They all continue clashing their sabers. And soon Blythe destroys the Biskits' lightsabers and then she cuts their hands off. She then draws her pistol and shoots them. The Crusaders are continuing their duel with the rich mares. Then they gain an upper hand, and then decapitate them. (which is witnessed by Gold Watch and Bronze Shoes). Then Dr. Faciler and Rasputin showed up. Zecora and Marty get ready for the fight. Zecora and the 2 witch doctors start throwing each of their magic skills at each other. But then Zenorita jumps in and snatches their pendants and breaks them. And they are killed instantly, but then Gaston shows up. He starts to head for Skyla. Armor Bride, Britney Sweet, Scander, and Sweetie Heart notice this and then they charge.They then attack Gaston by tackling him. As they do, Skyla looks back and sees them fighting the evil hunter and she kicks him. Gaston then backs up and is soon at an edge of a drop then Skyla bops him and he falls off! But then Prince Hans appears behind Elsa lightsaber in hand, Yuna spots him and then draws her lightsaber and clashes with his. They both duel, but then Anna takes her shotgun and shoots his arm. While he's distracted with Anna and Yuna, Elsa stabs him with her lightsaber in the heart. Then Muska blasts at some of the kids with his Webley, but then Thomlight steps in front and blasts him to a lava lake. But then Human Trixie confront Human Twilight and they both have a brief lightsaber duel, but she then force pushes human Twilight, and then takes out her pistol but Nyx shoots it out of her grip, then Delta confronts her, Human Trixie tries to reason with Delta, but the raptor bites her and then kills her. Blythe finds the rest of the dinosaurs. Blythe fights with them, trying to break them free of the spell. They soon got a hold of themselves and snap out of the spell. Then Starlight Glimmer flies down in her chopper and starts firing rockets at the various solders, but then Nyx and Mushu take control of an armored train and get it up to steam. As they fire their own shots at Starlight, as the crazy mare gets into a deadly game of chicken with the armored train firing rockets at it, but the train's armor is too thick to be penetrated as Mushu then blasts some of his own fire into the firebox, increasing the speed of the train as Nyx fires the side-guns, killing Starlight's other chopper crew before letting out one long whistle as the bullets from the sideguns majorly injure Starlight before both the train and chopper collide as the cannon fires, and blows the chopper up, sky high while it's remains are crushed and chomped up by the train's wheels, at last ending the crazy, communistic unicorn for good. Gilda and Lightning Dust then start to up on Rainbow and the 3 dueled. Scootaloo then joins in the duel, and she cuts off their wings. Then Scooter Flame and Rainboom kill them. Then who is left but Tirek! Tirek then sends out his Red Death to kill them the team try to fight it but it proves to be too much but then out from the shadows, appears Blue Dragon! He then battles the Red Death but it seems like the bigger dragon is gaining an upper hand, but Yuna fires at it with her plasma rifle. then at the beast gets ready to blow it's fire breath. Ze fires a grenade in it's mouth, and it explodes! The now weak dragon lose it's footing and then falls into the lava below. Tirek then gets mad and go to battle and blast several burst of dark magic, then Toothless, and Nightstar then go into alpha mode and attack him, Tirek tries hard but the 2 Night Furies are too much for him and soon the 3 defeat Tirek and his body falls into lava. Battling the Great Solar Beast Then soon, the Great Solar Beast is unleashed, so the team hop on their dragons and take to the skies, (Barret is riding the Bewilderbeast) to battle it. Celestia then explains how they can destroy the beast. They must fire everything they got at it in shifts and then when it's weakened, they all must fire altogether at once, which would vaporize the beast on contact. So they all fly in different spots and they each fire at different places on the beast and after several blasts all over its body, the huge dragon starts to get weak. And soon all of the dragon fly up and then fly straight down for the huge beast and then they all fire all their fire blasts as everyone else fire their guns and all the magic and energy blasts they can muster, all the blasts all combine and they strike the beast and it explodes in a fiery inferno and after the fire clears, the Solar Beast is gone! Battling Bowser/Bowser's death Soon, the riders meet up with Bowser Koopa himself The war's end/ Trivia *Winnie the Pooh, his friends, and Bowser guest star in this episode. *"The Final Countdown" is featured in this episode when our heroes battle the villains and the Great Solar Beast, and the Griffin family battle Bowser. *Jedi Master Gruff makes an appearance at the end when everything is restored. Scenes *Battling the huge army *Blythe rallies the dinosaurs *Back to the battle *Villain deaths round 1 *Destroying the massive dragon army *Villain deaths round 2 *Battling the Great Solar Beast *Battling Bowser/Bowser's death *The war's end/Brian dies Soundtrack # # # # # # #The Final Countdown (when the major battles take place: during some of Villain battles and Bowser) #Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - The Battle of Yavin #End credit song: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies - The Last Goodbye Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes